1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a detachable light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools comprise a light device engaged therein such that the light device may be used for the tools themselves and may not be disengaged from the tools and may not be attached onto the other tools. One of the typical tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,554 to Hsu which also includes a light device solidly retained in the tool handle and may not be disengaged from the tool and may not be changed and attached onto the other tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool including a light device which may be attached onto and disengaged from the tool for allowing the light device to be attached onto various kinds of tools.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool comprising a handle including a driving member provided thereon, and a light device including a housing having a channel formed therein for receiving the handle, a socket received in the housing, a light bulb received in the socket, at least one battery received in the housing and electrically coupled to the light bulb, and means for controlling an energizing of the light bulb. The housing of the light device may be attached to the handles of various kinds of tools when required and may be easily changed to the handles of the other tools.
The socket is pivotally secured to the housing at a pivot pin such that the socket may be rotatably secured to the housing and may be rotated to any suitable angular position relative to the housing when required. The housing includes at least one orifice formed therein, the socket includes the pin extended therefrom and engaged into the orifice of the housing for pivotally securing the socket to the housing and for allowing the socket to be rotated relative to the housing to any required angular position.
The socket is made of conductive material and includes a hole formed therein for receiving the light bulb, the light bulb includes a center electrode extended outward of the socket for coupling to the battery by the other conductors. The case electrode of the light bulb is electrically coupled to the socket. A transparent cap is further engaged onto the socket for shielding and for retaining the light bulb in the socket.
The battery includes a center electrode and a case electrode, the light device further includes a bar engaged in the housing, a first conductor secured to the bar and electrically coupled between the light bulb and the center electrode of the battery, a second conductor secured to the bar and electrically coupled between the light bulb and the case electrode of the battery, and switch means for selectively energizing the light bulb.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.